Flaming Love
by Cssty
Summary: All Nori has known her whole life, was that her mother was dead. Gone forever. But an unexpected meeting puts Nori face to face with the insane face of her gentle mother she has seen in pictures. As a ninja, she eventually goes out of the Leaf village, on the hunt for her mother, along with the rest of her team. I don't own Naruto. Contains GaaraXOC, KakashiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here this is! My Naruto fanfiction! :3 Yay! I hope you all read and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

My mother was beautiful. Long flowing hair, brown eyes like the gentle ground, and she was deeply loved. My dad has always told me that my mom was dead. In a tragic accident when she was on a mission, she died. He always prevented me to be a ninja; he didn't want me to get into that much danger. Though, he's a ninja himself.

I never brought up being a ninja, until days ago. A few days back, I was sitting on my couch alone when my dad was on a mission. In the dead silence of the night, a noise awoke me from my daze. Dad couldn't be home so soon. He's never been home from a mission this early before! I turned around to see a woman with short hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were just like my mothers, but the hair was short and wavy and she was awfully slim.

"Damn you and your bastard father Kakashi," she mumbled very harshly, "you two will pay."

Before I could ask anything, she escaped, leaving no trace behind. I didn't think about who it was at first, but then it struck me. It was her, my mother. I didn't get it, what was she so mad about? She had a totally different feel around her than a real motherly one, instead she had a large air of hatred and blood, and she meant to kill me without a trace. Only one question was running through my mind, why?

Once he got home, I didn't hesitate to tell my father everything that happened. "She's not dead," I mentioned. "I think she's hunting us."

He sighed. "I guess I should tell you the truth then. Nori, your mother's not dead. She went insane days after you were born, and now she thinks we're her enemies. The Gouka we knew is gone."

"So you lied to me all this time? Kakas- I mean dad, that's not fair. I deserve better from you. You could've told me the truth, but no, you had to lie to my face!" I screamed, and ran out the door and slammed it.

"She's so rough…." He muttered, sweat dropping.

'Maybe I shouldn't have slammed the door on him. That was pretty harsh…' I thought in the warm night. When I looked up, cool wet raindrops started to drip down. This was the thing I least wanted to happen. I ran to find cover, as the rain fell harder, pounding on my face.

I slouched down in the alleyway and put my head in my knees. I'm stuck in the rain. I guess I'll wait until it stops. I really, really hate rain. It gives me a really depressing feeling inside… Maybe the weather was reading my emotions or something. Soon, I saw a dark figure approaching me. I was hoping that it wouldn't be my mother. I couldn't handle her madness again, not now. Instead of the slim figure I saw earlier, I saw the strong, firm figure of my father. He scooped me up in his arms and started to carry me back home.

We didn't really speak on the way home. I was the first one to speak when we were really close.

"I-I'm really sorry dad." I said looking down. "I feel horrible." I didn't want to cry, but the tears were forming, and soon they started streaming down my face.

"It's okay. It's not your fault Nori. I should've told you sooner." He was smiling at me behind his mask and his partially covered face. But his face also showed a little guilt. "And you are allowed to become a ninja. Just promise me you will never search for Gouka ever."

I nodded. "I will never search for mom, unless she hunts me down." In my mind, I kept reminding myself what a lie that was.

* * *

**Yay! Done with the first chapter! Read and review please! :3**

**Oh, and if you're confused with some things:**

**-Kakashi is Nori's father**

**-Gouka is Nori's mother, the one that went insane**

**-This is told from Nori's point of view :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here! Part 2 is out! :3**

* * *

I got to the academy about a day later, excited to learn about being a ninja. But everyone really avoided me; they were scared of my eye. I inherited the sharingan from dad. So I've really been alone all this time. I didn't really have any friends, or people that acknowledge me, until we were put into teams.

But first before that, we had to graduate. To graduate, we had to create a clone, or multiple clones, that function almost perfectly. Lucky for me, that is one of my best techniques. So I went in, and I calmly did the jutsu. Apparently, I created about 10 functioning clones, and I passed. The people gave me my headband, and I put it on.

The day after, all the graduating students got together to be put into teams. There were many different people, boys and girls, tall, short, and many different colors. I was curious to know who will be on my team. There are many possibilities about who will be with who, and I just wanted to know who I would be with already. Finally, Iruka-sensei started to read the names for the teams.

'About time.' I thought, standing by myself in the crowd.

"Team one," He began. "Maria, Michi, and Nori."

The three of us stepped down and met in an area. Maria was slim, and she had a tan bag around her waist. She was dressed in a purple and black outfit, with fishnet on her arms and her graduation headband around her neck like a necklace. She had the gentle brown eyes that reminded me of my mother, and her hair was very long and straight. The color of her hair was a muddy brown. Michi was dressed in a dark green, and had very neat shiny black hair. His headband was tied onto his shoulder. The three of us stood there in awkward silence, with Maria's face being dressed in a smile. I had never imagined being in a group with an awkwardly social girl, and a boy who doesn't really seem to care about anything at all. This will be fun…

After about 10 minutes of silence, it was time for us to meet our sensei. Right after it was time to meet them, ours arrived in a hurry. He had black hair that was very straight and long, and his eyes were a light purple. He was dressed in a tan shirt, and grey and black bottoms. I couldn't help but wonder if dad got anyone to teach. Soon after that, we started our introductions.

"My name is Neji Hyuga. I will be the team's leader. "He mentioned. "Nice to meet you three and you guys are?"

"I'm Maria." She smiled. I didn't think she would be the first one to speak up. It seemed like she would be the last.

"Michi," the boy said, without hesitance.

"Nori," I said soon after Michi said his name.

"Now, tell me more about yourselves. I want to know more about my team, you know?" Neji smiled at the three of us.

"I really don't care about a lot." Michi mentioned. That was all he said.

A few minutes passed before I spoke up. "I grew up with my father. My mother died when I was a baby, and I inherited the sharingan from him. Everyone was scared of me so I was never talked to." I shrugged.

Finally, it was Maria's turn. "Oh, me? Well, I grew up in the village of the sand! But then we moved to here. I'm so awkwardly social, so I never really talked to anyone… Hehe….." she sweatdropped.

"Why did you move?" I curiously asked.

"Oh, that's a secret." She quickly responded, "I would never tell anyone that. But, I really, really look up to Kakashi, he's my idol!"

So that's where the whole team one began. None of us really knowing each other, and a lot of awkwardness in between. Nothing really seemed like it would change much, but somehow through missions, we became closer and closer. Well, at least Maria and I did, Michi was always at a distance from us. We could never tell why he kept his distance, or why he never talked to us. All we knew, is that he doesn't talk much.

* * *

**Part 2= Done! Stay tuned for part 3! and Read and review! X'3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Just got motivation, yay :P**

* * *

Mission after mission we improved, learning the strengths and weaknesses of our jutsus. All three of us were very strong, and combined together, we were practically unstoppable.

One day, Neji came and reported to Maria and I that Michi was sick. He also told us that since there was only two of the three active, we would have the day off. We nodded and then Neji left, giving us time to hang out for the day. We got some ramen and talked for a while.

"You know, it's nice to talk to someone once in a while. I never talked to anyone in the sand village. Oh, except for one person." She mentioned, after she finished her ramen.

"If I asked you why you moved will you tell me now?" I asked curiously.

She smiled and nodded. "I was five years old at the time." Maria told me. "My parents and I, as you know, used to live in the sand village. I was out walking when I met Gaara. He was all by himself, and he looked all lonely and stuff. So you know, I talked to him. We soon became really close friends. He was my only one."

"….Then why did you move?" I asked, confused. "Why would your parents take you away from your only friend?"

"It's simple. They didn't want their daughter to be friends with a monster." She looked up and sighed. I could tell the pain in her eyes. "Gaara's not a bad person really, he's scary when he loses his temper but… Well anyways, they prevented me from seeing him, but I snuck out to see him anyways. When my parents found out they decided to move here…" She removed her headband around her neck. There was a shiny silver locket. "This is the last thing Gaara gave me….."

'I never would've guessed the pain she has. She seems so happy all the time…. How does she hide it?' I thought, seeing Maria with a sad expression. "Well Maria, I guess it's time for me to tell my secret. But you can't tell anyone. You got me?"

"I won't tell a soul Nori. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You know how I said my mom died?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," She said back. "So what?"

"What if I told you I lied?"

"WHAT! Nori, you're crazy. How is that a lie? "

"Sh…. I can explain Maria…. You see, my mother is not dead, she's insane. And hunting me and my father. We have no idea why, but she's trying to kill us both."

"Nori, that is so crazy. I can't even think of any words to describe of how insane that is." Maia said, looking at me. "Someone has to know…"

"No Maria. She's only gone after us once, and besides, we have no bloody clue how dangerous she is!" I whispered to Maria harshly.

That made Maria shut her mouth. I sighed, and that was followed by about ten minutes of silence.

"You know Maria," I said to break the silence, "I know someone you might want to meet."

"Really?! Who?!" Maria excitedly asked.

"Come on! You'll see!" I smiled and said, grabbing her hand.

I lead her to my house where we stopped. Maria and I entered to find no one there. The house was completely empty and you could hear a pin drop it was so silent.

'I thought dad had the day off today….' I thought, and sweatdropped.

Just then, my dad walked in the door. "Oh Nori? I didn't know you would be home."

"We got the day off today." I said, as Maria shied back behind me. I looked to the side of me to see that Maria wasn't there. "Maria… Where did you go?" I looked around.

"Nori, who is that?" She whispered to me, still hiding behind me.

"My dad… The person I wanted you to meet…" I said back. "Come on….. He'll be nice I promise."

She stepped out slowly to see who it was, only to freak out and faint. It took her a while to recover from fainting, but she eventually came back to her senses. "Nori. Your father is Kakashi-sensei." She said, right when she woke up.

"Pretty much….." I said and giggled. "I didn't know your reaction would be so extreme."

"WELL IT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI! My idol! I mean, he's so cool!" Maria just sat there, and kept on fangirling, until finally she said, "How come you didn't tell me your father was Kakashi?"

"Well…. One, I was sorta afraid you would attack me because you wanted to meet him… And two, because I didn't know you enough." I explained, nodding my head.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." Was the response I got back. "But I wouldn't attack you Nori!"

"Sorry… Sorry… Just what I believed." I shrugged.

"So… Who does the cooking and stuff?"

"Oh, mainly me. Dad does it other times. But I usually cook."

"Wow. I'm jealous that you have such a good relationship with your dad. I don't get along with my parents at all. They hate me."

"That can't be tru-"

"Nori, that is true. I do things they don't like, always have, always will. They can't change me. But I don't think they know that because they always do." Water dripped from her eye as she said that, and others follow. "Like they tried to change my friendship…" The next thing Maria knew, was that she was in my arms.

"Maria, stay here…. I don't think you want to go home tonight…." I said, as I hugged her tighter.

"Nori, I don't ever want to go back home…" she sobbed, "It's horrible…"

"I wish I could keep you here, but I can't. Sorry… After tonight you'll go home…"

"Are you sure her parents won't mind Nori?" dad asked, as he popped into the room scaring Maria and I.

"Nope. But I sort of have this feeling they sorta won't care." I said, as I helped the sobbing Maria up. "If it's okay with you, at least. Can she stay dad?"

"It's fine with me Nori."

"Alright. Thanks dad!" I said, and headed upstairs. I lead Maria to my room, and she eventually calmed down after plopping on my bed.

"You know, I'm sorta jealous you and Kakashi have so close of a father daughter relationship. I have never had that with my parents. Life with them is a living hell for me."

I shrugged. "Well, he's the only thing I have."

"I understand," she looked at me and smiled. "Gaara was the only one I had in my life. But now it's you, Nori. Thank you."

"Hey no problem. Hey Maria, this Gaara guy, do you love him? You talk about him an awful lot and it sure sounds like you do."

As soon as I said that, Maria's face immediately got as red as a tomato. "No! I mean yeah… Welp, I don't really know what I'm feeling… I-I never thought about it…. Really…"

"Maria, you just got really red… You really do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah…. I guess I do love him…."

I giggled. "I knew it. Thought as much."

"Do you have anyone you like Nori?" Maria asked, looking at me curiously.

"No, not really now….Probably will later on though!"

"Oh, okay." Looking around the room, Maria's eye laid on a silver picture book in my room. "What's this?"

"A picture album. You can look at it, if you want."

Just when I said that, the picture album was with Maria and she started to flip through the pages. While she was looking through the pages, I looked along with her. But when she got to a picture of my dad and my mom, I just had to look away. I just couldn't look at that smiling, happy face of my mother. I won't see that face ever again, ever in my lifetime.

"Nori, she's beautiful… Are you sure that's her? She doesn't look insane at all….."

I nodded at Maria in response. I felt a lump in my throat, one that just would choke me if I spoke, so I kept silent. When the lump finally went down, I asked Maria if I could see her locket. She gladly handed it to me, opening it first so I could see. We both looked at the pictures for about an hour, until I looked over and found Maria asleep on my bed. I covered her with blankets, curled up on the other end of the bed, and my eyes fell heavy. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, only to catch horrible dreams of my mother's insanity creeping up on me.

* * *

**Read and review pleaseeeeee~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol part 4 :3 I actually got something done! *Needs to look for the written version of the Bleach fanfic* ...Hehe :3**

* * *

The next day I woke up to

find Maria's face looking at me. "Finally awake I see. You were tossing all night…."

"It was rough….. Come on. Let's go…" I said, not wanting to worry Maria with my terrifying dreams.

When we got to where Neji was, and Michi was there too. We just stared at each other for a while, until Michi said, "So… What's up guys?"

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Maria and I both yelled, surprised that Michi actually said something for once.

"I'm a human being too you know…."

"I registered you guys for the chunin exams." Neji said amongst our chatter.

"WHAT?!" All three of us responded back, surprised at what he said.

"The chunin exams. You guys are going." He said again

"Sensei, you're crazy!" Maria said.

"We're too young!" I protested, shaking my head.

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!" she complained, glaring at Neji.

"You guys won't die let alone get severely injured." He put his hands on our heads. Michi just watched, sweatdropping. "Don't worry, you guys can do this."

"I hope…" Maria and I both mumbled.

Michi was silent again, so we took the initiative to go talk to him. We learned a little more about him, and even found out what he liked! He seemed very sweet actually, and next thing I know, I'm blushing. Maria seemed to notice very quickly and pulled me aside for a word.

"You like him." She teased. "I see it."

"Wha? No!" I said, and blushed more. There was no way to calm myself down.

Maria giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She said, and led me back to Michi.

We talked until the end of the day. We parted and went our separate ways, not really knowing what's going to happen at the exam tomorrow. The greatest hell of my life, and a mission that will cost a life, were things that were creeping up on my team and I. But still, we had the exam to look forward to, and we had eachother.

* * *

**Read and review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadahhhhhh Part 5! And the beginning to the Chunin exam!**

**Sorry for not updating alot... I still have one more exam and then I can say goodbye to school work and school! And I can work on this and my Bleach fanfic and all of the above!  
**

**Well, read and review! :P**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a knock at my door. I was confused, no one really came around where we lived….

'Could it be an enemy? No, they wouldn't come around here.' I thought, cautiously walking towards the door. 'Who will be there when I open the door? What will they do?' When I got to the door, I opened it, peeking out to see a familiar face. The hyper brunette of our group. It was Maria, just standing there, ready to take me over to the Chunin exams. I sighed in relief.

"Ready to go?" she smiled and asked, as I stepped out.

I took a deep breath. "More ready than ever." And we headed out to find Michi and Neji waiting there for us. Everyone was ready, and set to go. We left the spot where we met, and headed over to our future.

When we got to the sight of the Chunin exams, there were many different levels of ninjas. There were also ninjas from every village. Mist, Sand, Rock, Cloud, Sound, Grass, Rain, and Waterfall, as well as ninjas from the Leaf, waiting to take the exam, hoping to become a Chunin.

Maria glanced over at me, looking kind of worried. "Nori… Everyone's so much older than us… Can we really handle this…?"

"Sure we can Maria… I hope." I responded, glancing back.

"Guys, look over there." Michi pointed out, way across the room. "Those three. They look like genin. Like us. I think they're from the Rock…."

"So we're not the only rookies here… Nice."

"That's nice to know….. We have like, a one in bajillion chance of surviving…." Mumbled Maria.

"Aww come on, think positive Maria." I said, sweatdropping.

"That's what I'm bad atttt!" she flailed her arms up in the air as she answered me.

Just then the door opened. "Welcome everyone to the Chunin exams. I am your first instructor." Said the person. I recognized the voice, just couldn't place my finger on who it was. But when he walked out, everyone was shocked. A very famous ninja stepped out, one that almost everyone knew. The leader of the very famous team 7. "I am Kakashi Hatake."

"Dad?!" I gasped in surprise.

* * *

**Hehe... That's all for this chapter! This is just the beginning**! **chapters 7, 8, and 9 will be out sometime over the summer! Those will be the Chunin exam parts. Welp, Buh byeee! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Yay! :D**

* * *

"Nori, what is your dad doing in the Chunin exams?" Asked Maria

"Our first task will be decided by him Maria…. Who knows what he could do….." I shivered. "He's pretty tough on people…. So…. Eh."

Kakashi soon sent everyone outside to explain his task, but we got brought to a cornfield. A maze out of all things. Wow, really? That seems like a piece of cake…. At least it looks easy. I looked over and gave my team a reassuring smile. We can get through this. With Michi's strategies, Maria's fastness, and my leadership, we can win, right?

"This, as you would expect, is a maze." Kakashi mentioned, pointing to the cornfield. "But not just a maze, in there you will find traps and turns that will lead you out to the beginning. If you appear back to the entrance, you will be kicked out of the exam."

"That's rough…" Maria whispered to me.

"That's my dad for you…." I mumbled back.

"Also!" Kakashi continued. "There are 20 items in this maze. Find one, and you and your team will go on. If you fail to find one by the end of the event, your team will be eliminated. Best of luck to all you teams."

Just then, a signal went off. All of the teams sent out and spread apart. Maria, Michi, and I headed into the maze, only to find twists and turns that could lead to nowhere, or could turn us back, with nothing. We had no choice but to split up, Michi heading right, me heading straight, and Maria heading left, each careful to where we are stepping and going. But who knows what will happen. No one can predict the future, at least none of us can.

So Michi who turned right, he managed to dodge every trap there was. He headed towards a dead end to find nothing. 'Damn. Someone must've been here before me…' Michi thought, looking at the blank ground before him, before heading out again, trying new twists and turns to try to find another dead end, hopefully a dead end with an item. But no luck so far, all the dead ends were empty. Not a single item in sight.

Maria was also able to evade traps, by following other dumb ninjas who actually ran into almost all of them. After she lost the ninjas, she spread out different ways, looking left and right for an item. But she looked up, to see a bird. But something strange was about that bird; it looked like it was clay, and not a real one. 'That's weird…' Maria thought, pausing for a second, observing the bird closely. 'That's not right…' She quickly followed the path the bird was taking though, and ran into a dead end, which she soon found an item. An item! They could get through! Maria quickly grabbed it and ran out excitedly, before she fell into a huge, dark pit.

"DANG IT!" Maria cried out, sitting there with the item clutched in her hand. 'Just as I got the item too…. Man…' she thought, slipping the item into her little bag. 'Nori… Michi… Help please….'

"Man, you really can't get anywhere in this maze without getting confused…" I mumbled, heading straight and taking a left turn, only to find a path which looked like had a ditch in the middle of it. A ditch? Oh, someone fell for a trap. I moved towards it, ready to go around, until I heard a familiar voice mumble to herself "I hate my life…."

"…. Maria." I said to myself. "Hey, how did you end up down there?" I called down to the brown haired member of my team

"I sorta like, stepped on a trap." She called back. "This ditch is too deep. Mind helping me out?"

"Can you get up? I don't really want to try to get you and then fall down…."

"Yeah, sure!" Maria struggled to get up, only to fall back down again. "Uh… Nori?"

"What?"

"I can't get up. My ankle's sprained. It can't support me….It really hurts. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, hey, I'll go find Michi in this huge maze. Then we can help you get up." I said, as I turned, getting ready to head out.

"Nori!" Maria shouted before I completely disappeared from her sight.

"What?" I stopped and turned my head.

"Come back soon. Kay?" she said, keeping her sprained ankle up. "I have an item." She said, and grinned the goofiest smile ever.

"I won't let you wait." I said back, and ran to go find Michi.

It didn't take me long to find Michi, I went to the first right turn, and the first one I made, I slammed into someone. I stumbled back, regained my balance, and then noticed who it was. "Michi!"

"Nice to see you too…." He responded, rubbing his head.

It was a moment of silence, then we both looked away. I blushed and we both said "Sorry…" Then followed by us both saying "It's okay-"

"-you first." He said.

"Maria is caught in a ditch…. We gotta go help her…"

"Seriously? She fell for a trap?" Michi sighed. "I thought she was smarter than that."

"She got excited." I said, and whispered "She got an item…"

"That's good. I think we're the only ones left in this maze anyways. All other dead ends were blank. Also I don't see anyone else here."

"Come on, let's go." I said, and grabbed his arm. "Maria needs help. She sprained her ankle and can't stand." We headed out at that moment, hand and hand, going to find our team mate, who was stuck in the ditch in the maze.

Outside of the maze, 19 teams stood in victory. There was still one team lost in the abyss. One team left with an item.

"Kakashi, should we put out a search?" asked an anbu, waiting for orders.

"No. I believe they will come out soon enough. Besides, I know who's on that team. They won't give up in their lives."

Just then, out of the maze, came a boy with a girl on his back, and the girl was beaming with pride. She was holding an item, and following the two of them, was me. I could honestly tell by the look on his face, that Kakashi was very proud. Proud of me, proud of them, proud of my team. We made it. We were advancing on to the second challenge.

* * *

**Going on vacation, so I hopefully will be able to type up chapters 7 and 8 at least! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter This time! Whoop whoop!**

**Well, I might/migt not concentrate on next chapter on vacation, cause I want to work on my Soul Eater one :P**

* * *

We had a break slightly before the second task, so Michi and I sat Maria down and checked out her ankle. Kakashi came over and sat down beside me.

"Great job." He said to me. "I knew you guys would turn out."

"It was tough. Why'd you make the ditches so deep? It took minutes to get Maria out…" I said, as Michi squeezed Maria's ankle to see how it was. Maria flinced from pain ,and Michi said "Yep, definitely swollen."

"Great…" I mumbled. "But anyways. Why didn't you tell me you were an instructor? You could've let me know before I left…"

"Well, you left before I said anything." Kakashi said to me. "Besides, I don't have to tell you everything, do I?" he reached over and messed with my hair. "Maybe I want to keep a secret once in a while."

"Like you did with mom…" I said under my breath. Just then, people started being moved back out to start the next task. "Welp, we should get going. Can you stand Maria?"

"I think I can manage…" she responded, being wobbly as she stood up. Michi and I used ourselves to support her as we walked outside.

We all approached the instructor for the second part of the exam. There were 20 teams left after the first challenge, and according to this instructor, we would be chopped in half. Only 10 teams will remain.

"This forest, is like no other. It makes the thing you fear most, become almost completely real." She said smirking. "Your goal is to get out of there. If you can."

"Nori, I'm scared already." Maria whispered to me, shaking.

"Relax." I said back, "It can't be that bad, right? Plus, we have Michi, I don't think he's scared of anything."

"Ready? Go!" The instructor said, and all of the teams scattered into the trees.

* * *

**Well, next chapter will be 3 days into the exam. I already have most of it written out so... Yup! ^^ Quicker update maybe!**


End file.
